


Seu Beijo Sara Mais Que Merthiolate

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lovely, M/M, Portuguese, Shorts, Time Skips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ao longo de todos aqueles anos de amizade Iwaizumi notava o quanto sua irritação para com as manias de Oikawa crescia, em contrapartida ele, de jeito nenhum, conseguia se afastar do amigo e muito menos deixar de cuidar dele.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Joelho Ralado Aos Seis Anos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Oikawa chorava ou, melhor dizendo, berrava. Ele era sempre tão dramático, fazia Iwaizumi revirar os olhos e experimentar vontades agressivas desde o primeiro dia de aula quando eles haviam se conhecido.

Mas, além de querer socar aquele rosto de garoto mimado, Iwaizumi também sentia o inexplicável desejo de confortar Oikawa, afinal, por alguma razão desconhecida em todo o universo, o dito garoto mimado e dramático era seu _melhor_ amigo.

— É só colocar um _band-aid,_ pare de show — disse Iwaizumi analisando o joelho ralado de Oikawa. — Eu vou colocar pra você, seu bebezão.

Alguns algodões e um _band-aid_ depois o joelho de Oikawa estava novinho em folha, entretanto lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo seu rosto de príncipe.

— Qual é o problema, agora? — indagou Iwaizumi impaciente.

— Ainda dói, Iwa-chan — respondeu o menino esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

— É claro que dói! Quem mandou você querer apostar corrida e ficar olhando para trás para curtir com a minha cara ao invés de olhar para frente? Foi um belo de um tropeço — disse Iwaizumi. — Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

— Iwa-chan, seu cérebro é muito pequeno para você ser malvado.

— Cale a boca ou eu ralo esse seu outro joelho!

E a choradeira recomeçou.

Por que Iwaizumi era incapaz de deixar Oikawa de lado se este o irritava tanto?

O garoto olhou para o curativo que havia feito com tanto cuidado e ajoelhou-se na frente de Oikawa outra vez. Iwaizumi lembrou-se do que algumas mães, inclusive a sua, faziam quando os filhos se machucavam. Não que ele ainda precisasse disso, já tinha quase sete anos, mas Oikawa ainda era claramente um bebê então…

O choro de Oikawa se cessou no momento em que os lábios de Iwaizumi fizeram um leve estalo sobre a superfície do _band-aid._

— Não vai doer mais agora — falou sem acreditar que havia acabado de beijar o joelho ralado de seu melhor amigo. Eca!

— Obrigado, Iwa-chan.

Se Iwaizumi soubesse que era tão fácil fazer Oikawa parar de chorar por causa de um ferimento idiota ele teria feito aquilo antes.


	2. Cotovelo Esfolado Aos Doze Anos

— Você é um desastre, não sei como tem tantas garotas atrás de você — reclamava Iwaizumi enquanto higienizava o machucado no cotovelo de Oikawa.

— É que, diferente de você, eu sou muito bonito… Ai, Iwa-chan! Está doendo.

— Que bom!

Seis anos e Oikawa ainda era o seu melhor amigo — mais alto, mais metido e mais dramático. Seis anos e Iwaizumi ainda se preocupava em fazer os curativos do outro. Seis anos e os discursos arrogantes, os choros sem sentido e as tiradas de sarcasmo eram mais presentes do que nunca.

— Pronto, vê se não causa algum acidente nas próximas três horas que é o tempo que seu cérebro de passarinho vai levar para esquecer essa coisa feia aí no seu cotovelo — falou Iwaizumi.

— Iwa-chan, não está faltando algo? — perguntou Oikawa fazendo som de _smack!_ com seus lábios.

— Sim, está faltando eu colocar sua cabeça dentro da privada e dar descarga para ver se esse gel perfumado sai do seu cabelo ridículo.

— Você é tão invejoso, Iwa-chan, conserte isso com seu beijo especial.

— Você não prefere meu soco especial? — ameaçou Iwaizumi. Para a sua infelicidade a única reação de Oikawa foi dobrar o braço e estender-lhe o cotovelo cuja ferida estava coberta por um _band-aid_ de coelinhos, o único que eles encontraram na farmácia. — É melhor eu fazer mesmo isso, não é? Antes que o bebê Oikawa comece a chorar e as garotas vejam que ele é um fracote.

O beijo foi rápido e quando Iwaizumi percebeu que havia tocado numa gotícula de sangue que ficara para fora do curativo ele limpou os lábios como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Que nojo! Que nojo!

— Eu não acredito que beijou meu cotovelo, Iwa-chan, uma das partes mais estranhas do corpo. — Oikawa riu.

— Aposto que você não vai achar tão estranho quando eu usar o meu para te dar uma cotovelada!

Seis anos e Iwaizumi ainda beijava os ferimentos de Oikawa.


	3. Hematoma No Queixo Aos Dezessete Anos

Oikawa chorava de novo e Iwaizumi revirava os olhos mais uma vez.

_Vontades agressivas._

O motivo das lágrimas era o mais idiota possível.

— A minha aparência perfeita já era! — resmungava o levantador. — Como posso aparecer assim na frente das pessoas, Iwa-chan?!

— Fica quieto! — ordenou Iwaizumi enquanto tentava colar o esparadrapo no hematoma roxo-avermelhado presente no queixo de Oikawa. — É assim que você vai aparecer, _tcharam!_ Eu sou o mestre dos primeiros-socorros, não sou?

— Vou concordar apenas para fazer você se sentir melhor, Iwa-chan, porque o único mestre em alguma coisa aqui sou eu.

— Eu deveria é colocar esse esparadrapo na sua boca! — O tom naturalmente violento de Iwaizumi fez o outro se encolher. — Pare de choramingar, Oikawa, como se suas fãs fossem deixar de segui-lo aonde quer que você vá só porque você bateu seu queixo de príncipe encantado no chão da quadra.

— Queixo de príncipe encantado, huh? Está finalmente admitindo que eu sou bonito pra caramba?

— Não, estou finalmente admitindo que adoraria deixar todo o seu rosto roxo pra combinar com o seu queixo, aí teria de fazer mais curativos e você ficaria parecendo uma múmia. Esse sim seria um motivo para você não aparecer em público, se bem que ninguém o reconheceria de qualquer forma.

— Mas aí você teria de beijar todo o meu rosto, já imaginou?

— Não seja ridículo, olha a sua idade, Oikawa!

— Oh, por favor, ainda está doendo.

— Argh… eu odeio você.

De cara azeda, Iwaizumi aproximou-se do amigo que ergueu a cabeça à sua espera. Felizmente o curativo estava perfeito dessa vez, nenhum arroxeado era visível.

Iwaizumi sentiu o cheiro de álcool e fita adesiva quando encostou os lábios no esparadrapo e, antes que pudesse afastá-los, Oikawa abaixou a cabeça.

Suas bocas estavam a um centímetro de se encontrarem, porém seus narizes já haviam o feito. Iwaizumi sentia-se quente e inebriado.

— Sabe… Iwa-chan… — Oikawa respirava muito próximo à sua boca. — Eu acho que não me importaria de machucar meus lábios e… receber um beijo seu.

Iwaizumi também se deu conta de que não se importaria… espere, _o que diabos ele estava pensando?_

— O que? Além do queixo você também bateu a cabeça? — questionou Iwaizumi se afastando e não querendo admitir para si mesmo que estava envergonhado e confuso.

— Só estava brincando com você, Iwa-chan. — Oikawa sorriu, mas algo em seu semblante era diferente. — Obrigado pelo curativo.

Claro, era só brincadeira do imbecil. Oikawa só tinha olhos para suas fãs e não é como se Iwaizumi ligasse para isso.

_Não muito._


	4. Corte No Lábio Inferior Aos Dezoito Anos

— Você não precisava ter feito aquilo, eu sei me defender! — exclamou Oikawa furioso. — Olhe só para você agora, Iwa-chan, está sangrando!

— Não foi nada, sabe que não sou um chorão como você.

Iwaizumi virou-se para o espelho do enorme banheiro e admirou sua mandíbula vermelha e o corte em seu lábio inferior.

— Ótimo, isso vai virar uma cicatriz e isso vai ficar roxo igual ao seu queixo no ano passado — continuou a dizer despreocupadamente. — Ao menos eu não tenho uma legião de fãs, não preciso me preocupar com a minha aparência… Qual é o problema, Oikawa? Não o ouvi fazer nenhuma piadinha sobre isso ainda.

— Não tem graça, Iwa-chan, você poderia ter se machucado seriamente — disse o outro enquanto colocava uma toalha de rosto debaixo da torneira. — Deixe-me ver.

— Não é necessário.

— Pare de ser teimoso, Iwa-chan, está com medo de que? Você acabou de ter uma briga com um cara de dois metros.

— Do que raios eu estaria com medo? — indagou Iwaizumi.

 _Como se ele não soubesse!_ Estava com medo dos arrepios que a súbita aproximação de Oikawa lhe causavam na pele. Estava com medo de cuspir seu coração para fora sem querer de tão rápido que ele batia quando Oikawa sorria, o que era quase sempre. Estava com medo de perder o controle perto dele ao acabar se rendendo a _algo_ que poderia destruir sua amizade com o levantador.

— Eu só quero cuidar de você do mesmo jeito que sempre cuidou de mim. — Oikawa alcançou o rosto do amigo com a toalha e Iwaizumi não foi capaz de se esquivar. O tecido estava úmido e gelado, parecia tirar toda a dor de seu pequeno corte. — Viu só? Também posso fazer isso. Me desculpe se não tenho nenhum _band-aid_ de coelhinho ou um esparadrapo, não sou um mestre dos primeiros socorros como você.

— Não esperava tal comentário vindo de você, Oikawa, está sendo gentil com as palavras para cima de mim hoje. — Eles estavam muito perto um do outro e Iwaizumi já conseguia sentir os primeiros sintomas de seu atual problema.

Aquelas novas vontades com certeza não eram agressivas e era isso o que assustava-o naquele instante.

— Me desculpe se só tenho essa toalha e… — Oikawa começou a dizer ignorando os dizeres do outro, ignorando toda a linguagem corporal de Iwaizumi que pedia para ele se afastar e se aproximar ao mesmo tempo. — E… um beijo.

— Você não precisa…

 _“Você não precisa, mas por favor faça.”_ Iwaizumi disse em pensamento enquanto os lábios surpreendentemente delicados de Oikawa encostavam em seu lábio inferior provocando um conhecido estalo que logo se esvaiu no ar.

— Se sente melhor agora? — perguntou-lhe o levantador.

Iwaizumi assentiu com a cabeça incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

— Eu disse a você tantas vezes que funcionava, Iwa-chan.

— É…

Ele estava chegando perto de Oikawa outra vez, por que estava fazendo isso? Por que não conseguia controlar seus pés?

— Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi segurou o rosto do dramático, mimado, arrogante e perfeito Oikawa Tooru com as mãos e o beijou. Não havia qualquer ferida nos lábios dele nem tampouco qualquer curativo, mas ambos se sentiram infinitamente melhores com aquele simples gesto.


End file.
